Higher To Heaven
by Duckies949
Summary: What happens when two different worlds smash into one? Two different point of views, Athena's and Stephan's. Athena has lived in the "poor society" all her life, and it's haunted her all through high school, so why is it that the only person that cares is Stephan the most richest guy in school? When Athena must tutor Stephan, life itself will never be the same..


Athena

Today was a monday. A day that I dreaded every week. I hated going to school period. Though I did prefer it more than home. Smacking the alarm with my palm, I stretched out on the old squicky twin bed and yawned. Keeping as quiet as possible I tip toed to the restroom and began the morning routine. By seven fifteen I was ready to go. Dressed in my blue t-shirt with a black skirt that reached just above the knees, I decided to wear my black converse shoes that I had since the sixth grade. Grabbing my folder I ran out the two bedroom home that was a faded white, it's lawn bared of grass. Hurrying out the rusted gate I barely made it to the bus stop when the big yellow bus that said "Greenfield High School" in black bold letters on it's side came. Having just taken a step on the bus I got attacked by a flying spitball. Rushing down the aisle I sat down quickly sinking down in my seat to hide from the spitballs that kept flying in all directions.

"Hey Hen how was your weekend? Did you pick up enough cans for lunch money?" Tears began to form in my eyes, but with enough practice I was able to hold them back.

"What's new in savors Hen?, Hooverville must be really nice to live in huh?, I wonder what it's like to be poor? Hen do you like being poor?" Trying to ignore the bullies I stared out the window and did what most poor bullied kids do everyday, wish. I wished for something that was impossible to get, for something I have wanted since moms death, love. Someone to be their for me in times of trouble, in times of need. And as always I allowed myself just one tear drop to fall.

Stephan

I had just pulled into the students parking lot, getting out of the shiny black sadan that I got for my birthday.I scanned the area for my friends. My black hair was gelled into a cowlick in the front. I decided to go with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue jordans that had recently been promoted. Plastered on my face was a smile. I was so focused at my group of friends that were standing by the school entrance that I didn't notice the girl that was headed straight in my path. As we bumped into each other the girls folder opened and papers began to fly around. Falling on my back I grumbled and sat up, the girl was already on her knees trying to catch the papers and stuffing them into her folder.

"Sorry I didn't see you." said Stephan helping the girl with the papers. When I looked at the girl, the first thing I saw was those green eyes of hers, they looked sad, her hair whipped foward hiding them behind a black curtain.

"It's fine." was all she said as she got up and ran for the rest of the papers that were still flying about. I watched her leave, she wore a blue shirt and black skirt. Just as she was about out of my sight I caught one of my friends push the folder out of her arm and ripped a paper she was clearly desperate to get from his hand. I fast walked over when I heard,

"Awww I'm sorry Hen was that important? You should really take care of your things better, I mean we all know you can't afford another piece of paper." Hen? Looking at the girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears grabbed her folder and ran into a hallway that led to the math department.

"Yo Stephan were you been?" asked Doug as he was high fiving Kyle.

"The fuck is your problem man?" I said getting in Dougs face.

"Are you talking about Hen? Oh it's our little tradition." smiled Doug.

"Her names Hen?"

"Uh no something like Athens."

"Then don't call her Hen." With that I walked away already awaiting for the bell to ring.

Athena

During History, Chemistry, and Drama, I could not stop thinking of the guy with those marvelous hazeled eyes that every time a teacher would ask me a question I'd be to busy daydreaming that the teacher would have to call me out. By the time fourth hour came I was determined to pay attention to the class I loved the most, Math. As I entered Trig class I felt as if I was being watched. Taking my seat in the back, I glanced up and immediatley caught the eyes that had been taunting me all morning. The guy was two rows three seats down away from me. He gave a small smile and turned back to his friends. My cheeks turn hot and I immediatly felt shameful. What was that all about? I scorned myself for such a thing and began the bellwork that was written on the board.

One and a half cruel hours past when the bell rang for lunch and everybody around bursted out of their seats and practically flew out the door. I took my time to pack and stand.

"Athena do you have a minute?" asked Mr. Cristo.

"I have my whole life." I murmered while walking to the teacher's desk.

"As you know your my only student who has been able to keep that A up in my class and I was hoping you can do me a very big favor. If you do I'll be able to take maybe half of those tardies dissapear from your profile if you do it." tempted Mr. Cristo who was a round short man. His breathe always stanked but that didn't matter, he was my only friend.

"What kind of favor?" I asked very intrigued.

"Well you must already know that our soccer team has made it way to the top, the championship will be in two weeks. It's top star on the other hand is falling behind in this class. I want you to tutor Stephan Antonio and help get his F back up to at least a B." I began to chew my lips as I thought about the offer. I had about twenty tardies and school was close to an end.

" Okay I'll do it." He jumped up and gave me a high five, with a goofy grin he walked me to the door.

"Tutoring will begin today if you don't mind, the sooner the better they always say." he said just as he shut the door. I stood their motionless, I didn't expect it so soon. Who was Stephan?

Stephan

"But coach I don't need tutoring!" I growled at my coach who benched me as I watched my team mates practice.

"Look son I did my best to get you on the team but the principal won't budge. You have to get that math grade up."

"Aww come on coach! You know I'll get it up just let me practice!" I yelled as I got up into the coach's face.

"You know what? I know you'll get it up. You know why? Because everyday instead of coming to the field and watch your team mates play, you'll be heading straight to the library to study! As a matter of fact your tutor is waiting for you right now so why don't you get your ass up and head there now!" With that the coach walked to the field and whistled for the team to huddle.

"Fuck!" I walked away from the field and into the lockeroom. After getting dressed I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started towards the library. The library was wedged between the math department and the english department. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. As I opened the door cool air hit me in the face. My nose twitched for the smell was that of dust and wax.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Perfect?" said Mr. Rowe the school's librarian. The man was a tall lanky old man with white hair. Giving the old man a smirk,

"Hey Rowe how you been?" The old man smiled as he grabbed the pile of books that were piling up on the counter.

"You know same old same old. Say what brings you here? The last time I've seen you you were supposibly checking out a book for a project." Winked the old man, I laughed.

" I'm actually here for tutoring... I'm just not sure who's my teacher." admitting while I scanned the tables in the middle of the library.

"Oh yes I know who she is. She's right over..." The old man looked to his right were a few nerds were playing with yu-gi-yo cards.

"Well she was in the back by that window? She was just there..." I sighed and smiled.

"Don't worry about it I'll find her." Walking towards the back, I began to look into the aisle's only to sigh in anger. I didn't even know who I was looking for. Walking towards the table that Mr. Rowe had pointed to I felt a sudden impact on my side making me trip and fall taking the attacker with me. Grunting I opened my eyes to find them staring into the green eyes I'd seen before.

Athena

He was late, and all the while I scolded myself and . I had been sitting at my favorite table, where I was able to see the view of the school's court. Daydreaming about a life I wanted so much it always squeezed at my heart. Today though was different, tired of sitting around I'd decided to look for another book to pass the time. Skimming through a shelf I found myself starstruck by the color of the book cover. On it's front cover was of a girl, an oridinary girl holding a necklace. It read " The Summoning". This'll have to do, I thought. While walking back to the table I was reading the summary, when the air got knocked out of me. The worst part was that the person I'd bumped into took me down with them.

" I'm so sor-" looking into the brown eyes I'd seen before I began to sputter.

"I- I didnt se-see you there."

"It's you." He grinned at me, flashing sparkling white teeth that could have blinded anyone. My cheeks turned crimson as I fumbled to get back up.

"Sorry." Gazing down I began to fiddle with my fingers, it was a habit, a habit that happens whenever I get nervous around someone. Straightening the invisible wrinkles on his shirt he smiled and stared. Just watching.

"What?" I asked a little to quiet.

"I'm waiting." Was all he said.

"For what?"

"For you." I didn't know if ever someone would be able to turn more red than ever but I believed for a moment that mine did.

"Right. You're Stephan? I'm your tutor, well more like the teacher right? Okay this way." I scrambled to the table and sat down a little to rushed. I had already marked the homework pages, done them myself, and made a "How to understand this lesson that even a four year old can understand" note page. Looking up I saw him staring at me again, he looked intrigued, as if he thought I was beau- What on earth am I thinking?!

"Now what? Does this spot not suit you? If you'd like we can sit somewhere else... probably don't want to be seen by your friends huh? We can-"

"It's fine here." Sitting down on my left he smiled.

"I love the view from here." I hoped.

"Of the school? Yeah I thinks it's pretty amazing too."

"That's not what I meant." Blushing for the millionth time I looked down cleared my throat and began the lesson.

Stephan

She was beautiful. How I never noticed her, I'm not sure but this time I wasn't about to waste my time. I don't know what came over me when I crashed into her the second time. It was stupid of me to say "It's you." I argued with myself on why the hell did I say that instead of saying something more flirty. Yet I don't think she knew what or how flirting went.

Packing our bags I asked her, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No." For a second my heart felt like dropping off a building.

"I-I mean our sessions are only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, if you don't mind?" Looking into her eyes, I wouldn't mind to anything as long as I was with her.

" Oh okay, yeah, no problem." Checking my watch I saw it was already five. After school buses leave at four-thirty.

"If you want I can give you a ride home?" We were walking the student parking lot and my car was just in view.

"N-no I'm fine. I don't live far." Her smile turned into something so sad I wanted to do anything to make her smile again.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem for me." I gave her a grin and she gave me a smirk.

" I'm fine. But thank you." Watching her walk away I called out,

"Hey you never told me your name!" she glanced over grinned and said,

"Athena." Athena...Athens...Hen.

Athena

From the time I left school to the time I got home, it was all smiles. My cheeks were in pain from smiling so much. So much I remembered the pain when my mother had always made me smile and laugh so much I missed it, missed her. The one true person who always gave me love. Gave me reason, hope, and strength. I needed that now more than ever since I'd just gotten home at six-thirty.

"Athena is that you?!" bellowed my father, my drunk and angry father.

"Yes! sorry daddy the teacher made me stay a little later to help tutor a student." Running to get to kitchen I grabbed a can of Bud Light and took it to him.

"And what time is it?" He stared at me angrily. His face was beat red, his white shirt was covered in sweat, and his pants were covered with crumbs of potatoe chips.

"I'm sorry dad I didnt know how late it was getting and I-" The pain came so fast I lost breathe for a second. Touching my cheek I shut my eyes and waited for the next blow.

"Don't worry me next time. And get me another beer this one feels to damn hot!"

"Yes daddy."

Kicking my shoes off, I fell heavily onto the bed. All I could think about was my mother. Daddy changed when she died, he'd used to be the best father ever. But ever since that car crash... life just wasn't the same for us anymore.

"It'll get better soon. Love you mom", I yawned and fell into slumber.


End file.
